


Purple

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrian fists Eddie, who questions his interior decorating choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

Eddie doesn't know why he lets the kid talk him into these things, but here he is, sprawled out on his belly in this massive bordello bed. "Goddammit, why the hell is everything purple with you?"

"I like purple." Adrian slides one slick finger into him, and Eddie does his best not to quiver with only slight success.

"That's it? Nothing about royalty or gayass Phoenician traders?"

"They factor in as well, but I'd find another color of equal symbolic power if I didn't like purple." He presses deeper and adds a second finger, stretching Eddie.

"Mmph." He buries his face in the pillow, and can fucking feel Adrian smile as he adds a third and starts to fuck him slow and easy. 

Eddie can't help but purr, the rusty, broken rumble of an alley cat that still remembers human hands. Adrian's fingers twist inside him and he whines, raising his ass a little bit. Much as it galls him sometimes, the kid knows exactly how to touch him, manicured fingertips grinding slow, heavy circles on just the right spot, and Eddie groans as his fourth finger slides it. Four fingers is a lot more like actually being fucked, and Adrian makes just the same long, deep strokes that drive Eddie crazy, then stops with his fingers buried deep inside, and adds more lube. 

"Goddammit if you hurt me I'll cut your balls off, Adrian." Eddie growls, breathless.

"Please, you're being ridiculous." Adrian kisses the back of his neck, performing some small, deft maneuver with his fingertips that makes Eddie bite the pillow, and presses against him steadily as he relaxes. The tip of his thumb just makes things a little more intense, and Eddie's rocking back against the ridge of Adrian's knuckles almost before he knows it. It almost hurts, but it's just far enough from it to allow Adrian to keep his word, and Eddie cries out as he stretches around the widest part of Adrian's hand. 

The rest is easy after that, and Eddie groans with every breath as Adrian balls his hand into fist. He doesn't move at first, then starts working it back and forth, opening Eddie up. He feels helpless, completely stuffed, aching and burning just a little and feeling the frantic beat of his heart around Adrian's hand. Adrian ranges over his back to coo softly in his ear and lick his scars, and Eddie sobs, his cock drooling on the sheets.

"Beautiful." Adrian whispers, licking the shell of his ear. "So unspeakably beautiful. Come for me." It's a command, but a loving one, and it really shouldn't work. It does though, and Eddie finds himself spasming and howling into the pillow. He's never come like this, like every single nerve in his body is involved, and he mewls as Adrian carefully slides out. Eddie's too weak to do anything but lie there as Adrian presses kisses to his neck and shoulders. "All right?"

"Auuah."

"I'm going to go wash." He says softly, stroking Eddie's hair. "And then I'm going to come back and you're going to suck my cock."

"'Kay." Eddie mutters, shivering. Adrian chuckles and ruffles his hair, headed for the shower.


End file.
